


The Saga of Shiro and Keith's friendship

by genericfanatic



Series: The Saga of Friendship [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, M/M, and kind of adoptive siblings, keith and shiro friendship, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: From meeting to saving the universe, through crushes and strife, Shiro and Keith have always had each other's backs. Or do they?





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be a series of snippets, most of which will have time skips in between.
> 
> Also, if this first chapter seems familiar, then you probably read my fic Cut from the same stubborn cloth (also kinda about Shiro and Keith): http://archiveofourown.org/works/7457281/chapters/16945993
> 
> I've edited the chapter to make me like it better, but that is where the similarities between this fic and CFTSSC ends. It will be different now. 
> 
> Also I swear the Klance is coming, but this IS mostly gonna focus on Shiro and Keith platonically.

Shiro wasn’t one for illegal hovercraft racing. He had moved to the Garrison from Japan on a scholarship, and did his best to act the good boy so he could stay. But now, days before graduation with top marks in every class, he thought a day out with his friend was well-deserved. 

It hadn’t been his idea. In fact looking at the haphazardly built hovercrafts made him cringe. The problem with being a pilot is that he could tell how faulty each one was. His friend Matt Holt, however, was fascinated by the mechanics of it, and was feeling just a tad rebellious. Well, as rebellious as Matt Holt ever got. He sat next to Shiro, giddy on the high of breaking rules.

Take the small red one on the end, for example. It could probably go damn fast down a road if it was all alone, but one hit from any of his fellow racers, one rock that got flung up and hit juuust the wrong place, and it would go down, crashing and falling, and taking it’s driver with it. 

The racers all lined up. Shiro looked at all the drivers. Most of them were exactly the kind of people Shiro expected to be racing hovercrafts illegally. Except…Except for the one on the end. “Holy shit,” he said to his friend, “He’s a kid!” 

The kid dawned a red jump suit that matched his hovercraft put his helmet over his long-haired head. It was far too big for him, and made him look more like a bobblehead than a person. “Oh yeah,” Matt said, “That’s Kogane. Don’t underestimate him, he’s small but he’s wicked quick.”

The crafts revved up and with a wave of the flag, they were off. 

Shiro’s friend was right, Kogane was fast. And he didn’t need to worry as much about a crash. The craft turned on a dime, delicately avoiding the other crafts as it barreled down the track. Still, every time one of the bigger crafts got too close, Shiro felt his heart rise in his throat. 

The other crafts crashed around him. By the end of the second lap, more than a few were out of commission on the side of the road. The drivers seemed to be okay, if dirty and upset.

There was only one craft that came close to being competition for Kogane. It had taken a while for it to accelerate to his level, but it was way sturdier, and was plowing fast for the finish line, neck and neck with Kogane’s smaller vehicle, until it was ever so pulling ahead. If Kogane didn’t do anything, he’d lose.

Kogane did something. Kogane’s craft jumped hire into the air, and started hovering OVER his opponent’s craft. The stress was pushing his opponent into the ground. Desperately, the opponent grabbed a pipe and started knocking against the bottom of Kogane’s craft. Shiro flinched with ever hit, until finally the opponents car’s front end was buried into the ground and it came to a sudden halt. 

Kogane was screeching towards the finish line, but his craft had sustained too much damage. Pieces started flying off until just the seat and the engine, with Kogane attached, bounced over the finish line, and Kogane tumbled and rolled out of it. 

The crowd was stunned, staring at Kogane’s still body on the track. A couple of people approached, but no one seemed to know what to do. Shiro looked left and right, but no one moved forward to help. Cursing in Japanese, he leapt from his seat and barreled down to the track. “Hey wait,” His friend called after him, but he was already laser focused into getting to Kogane.

One man had gingerly leaned down to check his pulse. Shiro, being the rather large man he was, threw him off and turned Kogane over, ripping off the helmet too large for the boy’s head. 

Kogane had his eyes closed. Shiro mentally gave thanks to his emergency medical training as he applied CPR. 

With a gasp, Kogane’s eyes flew open and he was able to breath again. “We have our winner!” The announcer called, and the crowd cheered. 

Shiro helped Kogane sit up, but he flinched in pain. Looking down, Shiro saw his leg bent at a strange angle. “He needs to go to the hospital,” Shiro said. Kogane looked at him like he’d just declared his death sentence. Everyone around him looked away, suddenly not wanting to be involved. “Oh for the love of—“ Shiro leaned down and scooped Kogane off the ground. “MATT!” He called to his friend in the stand, “GET THE CAR,”

“Hey wait!” Kogane screamed, trying to struggle out of Shiro’s arms, “My hovercraft—“

“Is demolished, kid.” Shiro said, easily stopping his struggles, “Nothing left to salvage.” 

Kogane leaned half out of his arms to yell at the coordinator, “Beck! Beck my winnings! Now!” Reluctantly, Beck ran up and handed Keith a roll of cash. Keith smirked and tucked it into his jacket, finally allowing Shiro to drag him out to the car. 

Shiro laid him out in the back and sat awkwardly by his legs as Tom started the car and took off for the nearest hospital. “You got a name other than Kogane?” Shiro asked.

“Keith,”

“Well, Keith, you got any parents?” Keith shook his head. Shiro wasn’t totally shocked, given where he’d found Keith, “A guardian? Someone I can call?”

“Foster parents are on vacation.” He said, “Won’t be back for a month.”

Shiro’s eyebrows disappeared into his hair, “They left you alone for a MONTH?”

Keith blinked, not seeing the problem. “They left food…”

Shiro pinched his brow. This is not how he was expecting this night to turn out. “How old are you?” Shiro asked in disbelief.

“12.” Keith said, as if that was a satisfactory age to be left to one’s own devices.

Shiro shook his head. Now was not the time to be worrying about this. “All right, all right, lets just…I’m going to set your leg.” Keith looked horrified. Shiro took off his jacket and handed it to him. “Bite down on this, it’s gonna hurt.”

Keith did as was asked, and held onto the car seat for dear life. Matt nearly drove off the road at the scream through the jacket. 

At the hospital, they gave Keith a splint, and Shiro made sure to sign him up for an appointment to get it cast. Keith tried to argue he didn’t have the money for that, when Shiro plucked the wad of cash out of Keith’s jacket and handed it to the doctor. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Keith asked, “I don’t even know you, why are you doing this?”

Shiro sighed. “My name is Takashi Shirogane. I’m a student at the Garrison.” Keith’s eyes went wide. He had apparently heard of the Garrison, not surprising since they were in the town closest to it. It was possible he had even heard of Shiro. He broke a lot of records. “So, here’s the thing kid. I can’t take you back to your house and just leave you, and I can’t exactly take you to my dorm. Luckily we have a couple of options.” Shiro sat up, “I can call child services. They would take you away from your foster parents, but it doesn’t seem like you’re all that attached to them.”

“Child services GAVE me to them,” Keith said, “And if you call them, they’ll just put me somewhere just as bad.”

“Or better,” Shiro said.

“Or worse.” Keith shook his head. “Trust me, I’ve been in the system since I was four.”

Shiro’s heart broke a little once again. “All right.” Shiro said. “The other option is trickier, but with some connections of mine and a lot of luck, we might be able to pull it off. I can call some buddies of mine at the Garrison. If I pull in a few favors, I can get them to give you a test when your leg heals up. If you pass, you could earn a scholarship to the pilot’s training program.” 

Keith blinked at him in shock. “You’re not serious.” Keith said. “You’re SERIOUS? But I can’t—“

“I saw you race out there. You’re damn talented, but that’s not going to be enough. If you want to fly for the Garrison, you’re going to have to play by the rules. But they’ll teach you how to pilot safely, and they’ll give you food and a place to stay.”

“And I’ll get to go to space?” Keith asked, practically jumping out of his chair.

Shiro couldn’t help but smirking at that. “And you would go to space.”

Keith nodded enthusiastically, and for the first time, Shiro saw him smile, “I’ll do it, I’ll do anything, Whatever it takes.” 

Shiro smiled and nodded, taking out his phone to make the call.


	2. Discipline Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only had ages for Keith last chapter, but Shiro was 20.
> 
> This chapter is 3 years later, Keith, Lance, and Hunk are 15, Shiro's 23. (Pidge is 13, but she's not in this chapter)

“Dude, look!” Lance said, patting his friend on the shoulder and pointed, to the man in uniform who just walked in the building. Hunk looked over from where they sat, hanging out in the lobby after class.

“Oh, it’s one of the pilots for the Garrison.” Hunk shrugged and went back to his video game. 

Lance sputtered at him, “One of the—that’s Takashi Shirogane! Shiro! He’s like a legend, he set records at the academy, man!”

“Oh,” Hunk said, remaining unimpressed. Shiro was talking with the professor. They looked pretty grim. “You should go talk to him.”

“What?” Lance said, shaking his head, “No no no no no, I couldn’t do that. He’s a legend!” 

“So you’ve said.”

The professor led Shrio into his office, where Keith sat with a black eye. Keith turned away. “Can I have a moment, professor?” Shiro asked. The professor nodded and left, closing the door behind them. 

Shiro pulled a chair and placed it across from Keith, sitting on it backwards. Keith stared at the floor, wringing his hands, “I asked them not to call you.” Keith said. 

“I’m down on your papers as your legal guardian,” He said, leaning on the back of the chair, “So, you wanna tell me what happened?”

Keith shrugged. “They told you.”

“I want to hear from you.” 

Keith sighed. “I was just out in town.”

“At a bar.” 

Keith winced at his words, “I mean, technically it’s their fault for not checking my fake ID better.”

Shiro sighed, “You’re fifteen, Keith. You’re too young.”

“I’ve drunk alcohol before,” Keith finally dared a look up at him. “Before I met you.”

“Yeah, well, you’re at the Garrison now.” Shiro said, “That comes with responsibilities, and a—“

“Higher standard of behavior?” Keith said, “I already got the talk from the professors.” 

“Good.” Shiro said, “They’re right.” Shiro pointed at the black eye. “How’d that happen?”

Keith shrugged, “Some jackass thought I was flirting with his girlfriend.”

“I thought you didn’t like girls?”

“I DON’T.” Keith said, covering his black eye, “He didn’t believe me.”

Shiro pulled Keith’s arm away from his eye, “Stop touching it, you’ll make it worse.” Keith sighed. “C’mon,” Shiro pulled him up, “Lets go get some ice for that.”

Keith looked around, “Aren’t they going to…I dunno, want to punish me or something?” 

“Probably,” Shiro said, “You sure you want to stick around for that?” 

Keith blinked, grabbed his jacket and followed Shrio out the door.

Across the hall, neither of them noticed Lance gaping at them like a fish, “Of COURSE!” Lance says, “Of course stupid Keith is friends with the greatest pilot to pass through the academy. He gets friggin everything!”

Hunk looked up as well, “Keith looks hurt. You think he got into a fight?”

Lance slumped as Shiro and Keith walked away, Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, “Well, if he did, he was probably let off for it. They’d let Mr. Perfect get away with anything.”

Shiro walked into the staff lounge like he belonged there. He nodded for Keith to get his own icepack. Keith took ice out of the machine, put it in a Ziploc, wrapped it in a paper towel and put it on his eye. He thought Keith didn’t notice, but he saw Shiro talk with his professor while he prepared the pack. 

Shiro smiled at Keith and patted him on the back. “C’mon, lets go get some food.” 

Keith held the ice pack to his face as they walked down the street. He had gone down this way any number of times, but next to Shiro, he looked more like a kid than usual. 

They took a seat at a diner, and Shiro ordered two milkshakes. “I don’t drink milkshakes,” Keith said.

“Sure you do,” Shiro said, leaning back. “How’s the eye.”

Keith shrugged. “Not bad.” Shiro nodded, recognizing Keith language for ‘it hurts.’ “What’s the verdict on my punishment?”

Shiro paused for a moment. “Suspension for a couple of days. But you’re not gonna get it on your record or anything.” Keith nodded. He had enough on his record as it was. “So, you wanna tell me why you were at a bar?”

Keith frowned at him as their milkshakes arrived. “I wanted a drink.” He shrugged. 

Shiro smiled at the waitress. She giggled, instantly charmed. Keith rolled his eyes, this happened wherever they went. “We’ll have two specials, thanks miss.” 

“Oh, you can call me Gina,” she said, giggling away with their order. 

Shiro nodded after her then turned back to Keith, “I’ve been to the academy. And not that I EVER partook in such things, but if I recall, there are easier ways to get drinks. Why didn’t you ask some of the older kids?”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t really know any of them.” Reluctantly, he took a sip of the milkshake. It was pretty good. 

Shiro nodded slowly. Keith felt he was getting at something, but he wasn’t sure what yet. “So,” Shiro said, “What kids do you know?”

Keith blinked at him. “I—I know people.” Shiro raised an eyebrow, “Like…like Cargo pilot dude. And his friend. And…um…”

Shiro sighed, “Do you know anyone’s NAME?” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “I’m not really there to make friends.”

“That’s exactly what you’re there to do.” Shiro interrupted. “Keith, space travel is more than just piloting. You’re going to need to learn to work with people, and it’ll go a hell of a lot easier if you’re friendly with them.”

Keith put the ice pack down and leaned back in the booth, “I don’t have time for friends. I’m busy studying and training and—“

“And getting into bar fights?” 

“Look,” Keith said, “I work better on my own, I always have. And I’ve done pretty well for myself so far.”

“That’s funny,” Shiro said, sipping his own shake, “because I seem to remember saving your life because you thought you could do things all on your own.”

Keith rolled his eyes. It hurt his black eye. Shiro pushed the ice pack towards him, and he lifted it to cover his eye once again, “You’re different.”

Shiro looked down at the table. He bit his tongue, debating what to say, “Keith, I’m not going to be here.”

“What?” Keith asked, concern in his voice.

Shiro didn’t respond. Luckily, he was saved by Gina coming up, “Two hot specials coming at ya!” She put the plates in front of them. “Anything else I can get for you two?” 

“No, thanks,” Shiro smiled at her, which got her flustered again, and she left. Shiro started with his fries. 

“Shiro?” Keith asked quietly, “What do you mean you won’t be here?”

Shiro took his time swallowing. “I got a new mission. I’m going to be gone for a while.” 

Keith put the pack down again, leaning forward, “How long?”

Shiro ate another fry before answering, “Probably about two years.”

Keith’s eyebrows went up into his hair, “Years?”

“I’ve been assigned to the Kerberos mission,” He said, “The data we collect should be invaluable.”

“But—But that’s on the other side of the solar system!” Keith said.

“Hence the length of the trip.” Keith looked pathetic, especially with his one bruised eye, “It’s not going to be all that bad. I’ll be back before you know it, and when I am, you’ll be well on your way to being a fighter pilot. Who knows, maybe we’ll get some mission together.” Keith looked down at the table, clearly still disappointed. “Eat your burger.” Shiro insisted. 

Keith picked up the burger and took a bite, not really tasting it. “Keith,” Shiro said, “While I’m gone, you need to keep a check on yourself. No more fights, no more drinking, but most importantly, make more friends.”

Keith nodded, slowly, “I’ll try.”

Shiro smiled at him, “So, Professor Langston’s lectures still the most boring thing to be spoken allowed?” 

 

Shiro tried to keep the conversation positive from the rest of their meal, but Keith couldn’t help focusing on the fact that Shiro would be gone. 

Shiro walked Keith back to his dorm, and enveloped him in a huge bear hug. “Take care of yourself, kid.” 

Keith nodded, “You too.” Keith took a deep calming breath as Shiro walked away. 

“Unbelievable,” Lance said, peeking through his door across the hall to where Keith was hanging his head and going back to his room. “How the hell does he do it? Is he like the secret son of a king or something?” 

Hunk rolled his eyes, “Dude, don’t you think you’re a little obsessed?”

Lance closed the door once Keith was out of site, “Shiro’s my hero, of course I’m obsessed.”

Hunk shook his head, “Not with Shiro, man.”

It took a moment for Lance to figure out who he was talking about. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've had this chapter and the last one stored in my files for a while, and I'm going to be starting a fic I'll be writing at the same time as this one. On a good day, I like having a chapter a day, so I'm hoping to be averaging updating this fic every other day, while new fic will be on the opposite days. This of course doesn't account for all the bad days where I don't get chapters out at all.
> 
> Comments keep me motivated, though, so that's an idea.


	3. A Year Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kerberos mission is confirmed dead.

People around class tended to avoid eye contact with Keith, but today, people actively avoided him, as he lay hunched over his desk, eyes red.

Everyone except Lance, of course. “Hey,” Lance said, approaching Keith at his seat, “Look, I know you were close with Shiro, so—“ That’s all Lance got out before Keith punched him in the gut.

Lance stumbled back, and the teacher jumped up to where they stood in an instant. “Mr. Kogane!” He said, “That is unacceptable behavio—“ Keith got out of his seat and marched out of the classroom. Furious, his teacher followed him out.

Hunk came up to pat Lance on the shoulder, “You okay?” Lance nodded. They and the rest of the class turned to the doorway Keith and the professor had disappeared behind, listening to what could at best be described as a loud conversation.

Neither of them saw Keith for over a year.

 

“C’mon,” Keith said, waving his fistful of cash over the counter, “It’s money, isn’t it? You read my ID, didn’t you? What do you care?”

The bartender stared him down, arms crossed. “Kid, I’ve seen you around. You’re one of the students at the Garrison, I can’t give you any alcohol.”

Keith slammed his hands on the counter, “No, I’m NOT. I’m NOT a student anymore.”

The bartender shrugged, “I really can’t help you, kid.”

Keith all but sobbed, hanging his head. He stuffed his money in his pocket and stormed out of the bar. Of all the goddamn dives in town he had to find the one with someone who’d recognize him. He had been the top student, he supposed, so it wasn’t the biggest surprise, but still.

He wandered the streets huddled in his jacket. He could have gone to find another bar, but Shiro’s voice kept nagging in his head: _You’re only sixteen. You’re not old enough to be drinking._

“Shut up,” He told his inner voice. A passing couple stared at him strangely, but he didn’t care. He sat down on a curb, trying to drive the voice out of his head.

He knew Shiro would be disappointed in him. For punching that stupid teacher in the mouth, for throwing a fit when they tried to call authority people, for getting expelled, for running when they said they’d turn him into child services, for trying to drink his problems away instead of facing them. He was what he had always been: a disciplinary issue.

Shiro had been the only one not to say that about him, not to curse him for it. But Shiro was gone, Shiro was—he was—

He let out a sob, curling up on himself, alone on the street. It was only then could he allow himself to finally think the word. Dead.

Shiro was dead. He had to be dead. Because there was no way Shiro would have let all of this happen if he was alive.

He sniffled, taking out the photo of him and Shiro he had in his jacket pocket. Shiro had ben all he had. He’d failed in the duty Shiro had entrusted in him a year ago, he had failed at making friends. He wouldn’t go back to social services, not for anything.

He had no one.

He had nothing.

 

Three weeks later, and he was back on the curb, tears long forgotten. He massaged his neck. Sleeping in the alley had been uncomfortable, but he was getting used to it.

Coins jingled into his cup. He looked up at the passing stranger, “Thank you,” he said, but the stranger kept walking on. Keith looked down into it. Not quite enough. Maybe he could barter with something he had found while scavenging.

He picked the coin cup up and jangled them a bit. It was getting late, he should try his luck before the shop closed. He emptied the coins into a bag with the rest of the money he had collected. The money he had taken from the Garrison was long gone, but well-invested.

Keith pushed his shopping cart down the street. It wasn’t filled with blankets like the other homeless people he had seen going around. No, his was filled with parts, mechanical parts. He was actually almost done…

Keith grabbed a bread roll on his way, not even slowing down his cart as he slipped it into his jacket without the store clerk noticing. It had started to become a habit.

Keith grinned at the mechanics owner, “Hey, Becks!”

Becks hadn’t changed in the 4 years since Keith had seen him. He still owned the shady mechanics shop, he still ran hovercraft racing, and he was still little else but a friendly crook who had been ecstatic to see one of his best racers again. At the very least that meant Keith could trust him not to turn him into the police. “Kogane!” Becks pulled him into a half-hug Keith reluctantly took. “How’s the bike coming?”

“Almost ready to drive,” Keith said. Having reconnected with Becks, he spent all the money he had taken from the Garrison to buy a horrible fixer-upper of a hoverbike. It didn’t run, but Keith had built his own as a kid, and now he had Garrison mechanical training. Becks had allowed him use of some of his tools as well as a place to hold the bike until it was done. With a promise, of course, that Keith would share some of his winnings with Becks once it was done.

“Nice,” Becks said, handing him a wrench, “You got the money for the turbocharger?”

Keith pulled out his bag of cash, handing it over. Becks sighed, looking at it, and shaking his head. “C’mon Becks,” Keith begged, “What’s one more thing I owe you?”

Becks sighed again, “I dunno kid. I’m a lenient guy, but…I just don’t know.”

Keith dug into the pile of parts he got, “I’ll throw in some extra pistons I found. They’re in good condition.” He held them out for Becks to look at.

Sighing a third time, Becks took the pistons and went to go dig out a turbo charger, “You owe me BIG.”

Keith worked on the bike well into the night. His stomach rumbled slightly, but he could deal with this. He knew what he was doing.

It must have been nearly midnight by the time the hoverbike hummed to life. He smirked, putting his hand on it and feel it rumbling. This wasn’t one of the Garrison’s shitty simulators, this was the real thing.

He was so excited, he almost didn’t notice the police car that pulled up in front of the shop. Almost.

He quickly turned the bike off and stuck to the shadows, heading to the shops door so he could listen in. By the time he got there, the officer was already talking to Becks who was working late. “Are you Robert Beckson?”

“Depends, who’s asking?”

“We have reports of a minor that’s been frequenting here. He’s wanted for about a dozen cases of petty theft.”

Keith didn’t listen to any more. He ran back and turned the hoverbike on. Quickly he went up a ramp and glided right over the fence surrounding the mechanics shop, driving off, out of the city into the desert.

From the siren sounds behind him, he guessed the officer had seen him. He pressed the hoverbike, forcing it to give him all it could. He really wished he had gotten a road test, but he supposed running from the police was test enough. _Oh, Shiro, if you could see me now._

Still, with the adrenaline pounding in his ears, he felt more alive than he had in weeks. Months, really, as he thought back to his time at the Garrison without Shiro. Grinning as he made it out of city limits, he crowed in joy, leaving the city, the cops, the garrison, Becks and everyone else far behind. He was free.

Freedom came at a cost though. After a while of coasting through the empty desert, he started to get tired. And hungry. He needed at least some shelter for the night, he could focus on the rest later.

He looked around, looking for somewhere to go. He found a cave. It was dark, but welcoming and warm. He wasn’t sure why, but…he felt safe here. He rested on the ground, his bike parked beside him, and slept soundly.

In the morning he awoke, surrounded by carvings.

 

One year later, he chewed on cold casserole. A woman in town had brought it to him after he had repaired her car for cheaper than the shop could. “Morning, Shiro,” He said to the photograph he had put on a haphazardly made shrine. He knew it was part of Japanese tradition, but Shiro hadn’t really taught him how to do it properly.

He looked up at his maps. It was tonight. The aliens were coming. And he would be the one to find it, before the Garrison. Or, if not, he would take it from the Garrison. He had everything set up, explosions at the ready, his bike refurbished and fueled up, ready to run from Garrison trucks. Then he would get the answers he had been searching for all year.

He was ready for anything.

Anything except

“Shiro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter lengths will not be consistent, i don't know if you could guess that.


	4. Good to have you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chap today, once we get through the canon of things that have happened we can get to the meatier stories.

Pidge, Hunk and Lance were all asleep on the floor when Keith stirred awake. They had laid Shiro out on what passed for Keith’s bed in his shack. When Keith looked at it, though, it was empty.

Keith panicked for a moment before seeing him through the window. Silently, Keith slipped out of the shack, careful not to wake the other three. Shiro stared out into the desert. “How are you holding up?” Shiro jumped at the voice, “Sorry.” 

Shiro shook his head, “It’s fine, I’m sorry, I just.” He flexed his metal hand, “Thank you. For getting me out of there, you know?”

Keith nodded. “Well, you got me into the Garrison. Only fair I get you out.” 

Shiro gave a nervous laugh. Upon closer inspection, Keith saw he was shaking. Keith put a hand on his arm, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Keith pulled the hand back. “Sorry,” Shiro said. He looked around, “Have you been…have you been living out here?”

Keith nodded slowly. “It’s not bad, really. I fix vehicles for the people in town for money.”

“And, the Garrison?” Shiro asked, “What, a, what happened there?” 

Keith folded his arms tight to his chest. “I—I got into a bit of a fight. With…with some teachers.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I was having a bit of a bad day, and, well…everyone was talking…about…about you.” 

Shiro looked at him sadly. “Keith…I’m so sorry—“

“It’s not your fault.” Keith interrupted him. “They were just being jack-asses about paperwork and other stupid bureaucracy bullshi—“

“Paperwork?” Shiro asked. Keith realized what he said, putting a hand over his mouth. Closing his eyes, Shiro realized, “I was listed as your Guardian. Without me, you would have gone back to the state.”

“Fuck that nonsense.” Keith said. He turned away, rubbing the back of his head, “It…it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Did you run?” Shiro asked.

Keith bit his lip. “It’s been a…it’s been a weird year.”

Shiro looked back out at the desert. “You’re telling me.”

Keith hung his head, but then looked up at his friend’s metal arm. Shiro was looking at it too. Stepping forward, he put a hand on Shiro’s shoulders once again. “It’s good to have you back.” 

Shiro smiled and crossed his arms, “It’s good to be back.”

Keith searched his eyes, looking for a sign. “So, what happened out there? Where were you?” 

Shiro hung his head, closing his eyes. “I wish I could tell you. My head’s still pretty scrambled. I was…on an alien ship…somehow I escaped…it’s all a blur.” Shiro turned to Keith. “How did you know to come save me when I crashed?”

Keith hesitated for just a moment, “You should come see this,” and lead them back to the shack.


	5. He Started It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith are Paladins now, and Keith must work for Shiro.

“I don’t CARE who started it.” Shiro said, looking between the red and blue paladins, “We’re supposed to be bonding. These fights are getting out of hand.”

Keith and Lance were faced away from each other, scowling. “Sorry, Shiro,” Keith muttered.

“Hey! I was going to say sorry first! I—“ Shiro glared Lance down from that.

Shiro sighed and looked up. “Once Hunk and Pidge are done with the maze, you two are going again. Let me emphasize the fact that there’ll be consequences if you do not cooperate fully with the exercise.”

“What kind of consequences?” Lance asked.

Shiro turned the full force of his glare onto Lance, “Consequences.” Lance shriveled under his glare. 

Keith tapped his toes impatiently inside his boot. “Is there anything else?” Keith asked, unafraid of the fabled consequences. 

Shiro turned to him, testing his patience. “Not until Pidge and Hunk are done.” In the distance, they heard Pidge give a shriek as Hunk chanted ‘sorry sorry sorry!’

Upon hearing that, Keith marched out of the room and out into the hallway. Shiro soon followed. “Keith!” Shiro got him to stop, though he still crossed his arm, “What has gotten INTO you?” He asked. 

“ME?” Keith asked in disbelief, “I—I can’t even—“ He snorted swallowing a lot of the words that wouldn’t have helped. “I wish you wouldn’t treat me like I’m just one of them.”

Shiro frowned at him. “You ARE one of them, Keith, you’re a paladin of Voltron.”

“You know what I mean!” Keith said, “You’ve known them for days, I’m not—“

Shiro put his hand up. “Yes, Keith, you’re my friend. But I’m your commanding officer now. I know you have difficulty working with others—“

“I’M TRYING!” Keith said, “I was taking it seriously, I’m doing everything I’m supposed to, it’s HIM who’s—“ 

Shiro stared him down. “You’re doing your duties, but you’re NOT trying to get along. You’re snide and snarky and you push them away.”

“Are you saying I’M why we can’t form Voltron?” 

Shiro shook his head, “No, we’re all having issues. But I know that this has been a problem for you before.”

“This isn’t anything like the Garrison!” Keith said. Shiro paused, waiting for Keith to continue. “This…I didn’t belong there. I get that now. But I belong here. I can feel it. I feel it in my connection to Red. I can feel it being here, in this place. It’s like. It’s like it’s my destiny.”

Shiro smiled. “I know what you mean. I feel it too.”

Keith grimaced, crossing his arms tight to himself. “Then why isn’t it easier?”

At that Shiro gave a laugh, “I don’t know.” He patted Keith on the shoulder. “All I can say is anything worth doing is going to take some work. And that includes friendships.”

Keith sighed, “I’ll try.” 

Shiro nodded. “Good.” He walked back to the others, “And stop taking Lance’s bait, he’s just trying to rile you up.”

“He’s succeeding,” Keith muttered as he followed Shiro. 

 

“Hey Lance,” Hunk said as he came out of the control room while Pidge, badly shocked, was coming out of the maze, “You okay?”

Lance sulked by the wall while Keith and Shiro talked outside. He shrugged. “Hunk? You remember back when Keith was in class with us, and I—I mean, we were—“

“When you had a giant crush on him?” Lance immediately blushed, but before he could protest, Hunk spoke over him, “Dude, everyone knew. I mean, except Keith, but—“

“Shut up!” Lance said, sighing and trying to keep his emotions down, “What I was trying to say was…I mean…I think those…I might have…you know…that thing again, now that he’s here again.”

Hunk bit his lip, trying to keep his laughter under control. Lance glared at him for daring to laugh, “Oh, Lance. Oh, precious sweet innocent Lance. Your feelings aren’t coming back.” He patted Lance on the shoulder, “They never left.”

Lance blushed harder, “Well, it doesn’t matter,” He said, swallowing his emotions. “He’s still an asshole. And Allura’s way better.”

“That’s true.” Shiro said, walking back in, Keith on his heels. 

Lance stood stick straight, “How much did you hear?!” 

Shrio shrugged, “Just that last part, but Allura’s better at pretty much everything, so, it’s not much of a stretch. All right, Lance, you’re at the controls, Keith, in the maze you go.” 

Lance smirked at Keith’s downfallen look. “Don’t you worry,” Lance said, “I’ll take good care of you.” He meant it to sound threatening, but one look at Hunk desperately trying to keep a straight face made him realize an alternate take on his words.

Thankfully, Keith didn’t pick up on it, and started storming down to the maze. Shiro cleared his throat. Keith rolled his eyes, swallowed his pride, and looked back to Lance. “Thank you, Lance. I appreciate your care.” He did his best to give him a sincere smile. It probably wasn’t that great, but it satisfied Shiro. 

Hunk nearly died of contained laughter that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting there, guys. we're getting there.


	6. Shouldn't it be me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is still struggling with his year in captivity, and Keith wants to help.

Shiro walked out of the gladiator room, trying to keep himself from shaking. He was getting good at hiding his emotions. He wondered if that was part of whatever happened to him over the past year.

Keith grabbed his arm, and he tried not to jump out of his skin. “Hey, you alright? You kinda froze up in there.”

Shiro smiled, trying to ease Keith’s fears. It didn’t look like it was working, “I’m fine. Just…got distracted. Thanks for having my back.”

“Of course,” Keith said, “Always.” Keith was still holding onto Shiro’s arm. Keith gave him a rare smile, and Shiro smirked back at him, still trying to keep himself under control.

Behind Keith, Shiro saw Lance staring at the pair of them. When he noticed he was watching, Lance looked away, walking off. “Come Paladins!” Coran called, “I’ve got a treat for you prepared in the dining hall!” 

Keith finally let go and they walked silently side-by-side with the other paladins.

 

That night, he had another nightmare. He hadn’t told anyone he hadn’t gotten more than an hour’s worth of sleep since they left Earth. He wondered if he had gotten any in prison. Somehow, he doubted it. 

He woke up at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. On instinct, he reached up with his metal arm, grabbing someone’s neck.

Blinking his eyes open he saw Keith sitting on the bed, eyes bulging at having Shiro’s hand around his throat. Quickly, he let go, “Keith!” He tried to get his breathing under control, “What are you doing here?”

Keith rubbed his neck. “I heard you, in my room.” Keith said, “I thought…I don’t know, that I could help.”

Shiro rubbed his forehead, “I’m—I’m sorry.”

“It was the prisons, wasn’t it?” Keith asked, looking up at him. He reached forward and grabbed Shiro’s hand, holding it in both hands, “You can talk to me, about what happened.”

Shiro shook his head, “I would, if I could remember.” He took a deep sigh, “It’s just…flashes, an alien here, a ship there…It doesn’t connect. It doesn’t make sense.”

Keith nodded, “Well, I’m here for you,” he said, “They won’t get their hands on you again.”

Shiro laughed, “Isn’t it supposed to be me taking care of you?”

Keith shrugged, and scooched closer to him. “Maybe…maybe we can take care of each other?” 

Shiro smiled at him. “Of course.”

That got Keith to smile back, but the smile melted into concern, “Do you need help sleeping?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you going to sing me a lullaby?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “No,” Still, he couldn’t stay mad at Shiro, “I was thinking more along the lines of, like, I could stay here, if you wanted. Make sure you knew you weren’t alone?”

Shiro wanted to make another joke and brush Keith off, but Keith was looking at him with more sincerity than Shiro was used to, and Shiro remembered the shack that Keith had been living in for a year. “Sure,” he finally said.

He made room in the bed for Keith and lay down, comfortably. Normally, when he couldn’t sleep, he would catch up on some more exercise. With Keith here, though, he would pretend to sleep. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. For a couple of moments, he thought he might actually pass out. But he didn’t. He never did. So he simply waited patiently until Keith fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Lance saw Keith coming out of Shiro’s room. He immediately turned back to his own room, unsure of what to think or feel, but feeling it a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In like, 2 chapters we're going to be skipping pretty much past canon. But, uh, one more thing first.
> 
> Also, despite what Lance here thinks, we're not gonna have any romantic sheith in this. This was a brotherly-let-me-help-you-sleep dealy.


	7. Bonding Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith discuss his bonding moment

“We are a good team,” Lance said. Keith smiled at him and felt something in his stomach. 

With that, the smile fell off of Lance’s face, and he started falling onto the floor. “Lance? Lance!” Keith grabbed hold of him, not letting his head hit the ground. His heart beat hard in his chest as he looked down at his unconscious teammate. 

Unsure of what to do, Keith looked up at Shiro, who Pidge had gotten to stand. Shiro bit his lip, “We should take him up to the pods, so he’s ready the second they come online.” Keith nodded. “Do you want me to carry him?”

“Uh,” Keith said, looking at him, “No, no I got it.” Keith held onto Lance’s back and beneath his legs and lifted him up. “I got him.” He could feel a blush creeping up on his face. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him. 

Later, Shiro found Keith wandering into the room where Lance was floating in his pod. “Come to make sure he’s still there?” Shiro asked.

Keith jumped at the voice. “Oh, Shiro.” He said, relaxing. “I was just—“ He looked back at Lance, “I, uh…” Shiro raised his eyebrows at Keith suggestively, “Oh, shut up,” Keith said, blushing.

“Didn’t say anything,” Shiro said, smirking.

“You were thinking,” Keith said, “Loudly.”

Shiro snorted. “I did not realize he was your type,” Shiro said, also looking at Lance, “Then again, you’ve never really discussed your crushes with me.”

“I don’t have many crushes.” Keith said, “I mean…usually I like…can notice that someone’s attractive but I don’t really think or get to know them beyond—and wait a second who said I had a crush?” 

Shiro shrugged, “I guess no one has, but if no one else does, I’ll be the first.” Keith grimaced at him. “It’s fine, Keith. In fact, I think it’s kind of…healthy isn’t the word I’m going for here, but…” He sighed, “You seem happier here.”

Keith smirked and nodded. “I guess I am.” He looked over at Lance, “He’s…not so bad. When he’s not being annoying.” 

Shiro nodded. “So…as hilarious as it is watching you flounder over a guy,” Keith grimaced at him again, “I actually came to talk to you about something.” Keith raised an eyebrow in question. “Between the explosion and Sendak and everything, I didn’t really get the chance to talk to you about you yelling at Pidge.”

Keith frowned, confused. “Pidge isn’t leaving. It’s fine now.”

Shiro screwed up his face, trying to pick his words carefully. “Well…for Pidge it is,” He said, “but…I wanted to check up on you. Make sure you’re alright.”

He shrugged, “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be—“

“’Everyone in the universe has families?’” Shiro said, instantly silencing Keith. “Did you think I’d miss that little line?”

Keith swallowed, “I didn’t…I was just trying to make a point. I wasn’t—“

“Keith,” Shiro said, “Is something wrong?” 

Keith sighed. “Not-not really know. I just…I really like it here.” He bit his lip. “I mean that sounds weird when we’re fighting aliens and we found out the universe is kinda being controlled by an alien dictator. But like. Everyone else wants to go home…” He looked over to Lance, “But I finally belong somewhere. So when Pidge was talking about leaving, I just…” He shrugged. “I don’t kno.”

Shiro smiled, “It’s fine, Keith. You know that, right?” Keith shrugged. “We’re all in this, and we’ll get through this together, the five of us and the princess and Coran and everyone.” Keith nodded. He sighed, “Well, if you’re alright, I’ll leave you to your mooning.” Keith punched Shiro, blushing, “Oh, and don’t yell at Pidge again.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You know, you could make it a little less obvious who your favorite is.”

“Why are you saying that like you’re my children?” Shiro asked. “And Pidge isn’t my favorite. You’re all under my command, I like you all equally.”

Keith rolled his eyes, ignoring just the tiniest jolt of pain when he wasn’t named favorite.

 

“We had a bonding moment,” Keith protested, feeling devastated, “I cradled you in my arms!”

“Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen.”

As the castle began to take off, Shiro overheard (by accident) two of his paladins muttering. 

“Crush is CANCELLED,” Keith said, slashing at the gladiator.

“Serves him right, not remembering my name,” Lance muttered to the mice.

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Don’t get involved,” He muttered to himself. “Don’t get involved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter that I had at least partially written. So, we'll see what happens now.


	8. Duty as a Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is captured and the paladins must save her...against Keith's suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt guilty for not updating for a while so now am updating lots. 
> 
> Yes this is basically just the last episode, but with added Keith commentary.

Keith was in charge of going over the ship’s data to see if there was some way, any kind of trick that could give them an advantage to save Allura. “Anything?” Shiro said behind him, and he jumped. 

Shiro was glaring him down, but he had been at maximum stress levels ever since he had come back without Allura, and he wasn’t known for having good stress levels as it was. Keith swallowed, “Nothing usable, that I can see,” He said. Shiro scowled. “Shiro…I have to bring up again—“

“Don’t.” Shiro snapped at him, “It was bad enough suggesting what you did earlier, I don’t want to hear it again.”

Keith swallowed, “Well too bad, because as a paladin it is my duty to bring up all options.”

“It’s your duty to follow the princess.” Shiro said, “And we can’t do that when she’s captured.”

“It’s my DUTY to save the universe,” Keith said, “I’m not saying I like the idea. In fact I hate it. But I’ve lost one friend, and I don’t want to lose anyone else to Zarkon. And I don’t think Allura would either. She saved you because without you we wouldn’t have Voltron, she knew the risks, she—“

Shiro slammed his metal fist against the wall, creating a bang that made the other paladins jump even across the room. “Lance was right, you’re only thinking of yourself.”

Keith blanched. It had been hurtful enough when Lance had said it. But Shiro… “Shiro,” Keith said, desperately trying to keep his voice even, “I know you better than anyone. I know you feel guilty for surviving when your crew was left behind again. But I need you to think as the Black Paladin here—“

“I am the Black Paladin.” Shiro said firmly, “And I will not here anymore of this. We’re wasting time.”

He turned heel and walked towards Lance’s station, leaving Keith feeling like he was floundering. 

 

Keith fired left and right at the oncoming Galra ships, tearing his way through them. He and Red were completely in sync with the castle, Blue, Green, Yellow and—Wait, where was Black?

He heard Shiro groaning over the comm, “Shiro!” He called, “Are you okay?”

Shiro groaned again, “Something is overriding the controls! My lion is not responding!” Shiro gave out a scream, and Keith saw a glow of purple light around the Black Lion.

“Shiro’s in trouble. I’m going in!” He said, without any further thought. 

In terror he saw Shiro get ejected from the black lion into space. He tried to drive to intercept, but got caught up with more Galran ships swarming. The others were saying something, but he had mostly blocked them out, focusing on the black lion as his only goal. “You guys get the princess without me,” He told them.

“What?” Lance called over the intercom, and Keith actually hesitated for half a moment, “We’ve got to stick together! What are you doing?”

“Whatever I can.” And he zoomed forward, knocking the Black Lion out of the clutches of the Galra.

He went to go retrieve the lion, pilotless and crashed on the side of the base, or at least keep it safe until Shiro came for it. Before he could, out of nowhere a Galran flew forward, no ship or pod or anything, just a man. An impressively armored man, but still. “Whoa! Who is that?”

“It’s Zarkon!” Coran’s voice came over the comm, “Keith! Get out of there, now! Zarkon’s too powerful!” 

But Keith was barely listening to him. He thought of Pidge’s family, taken. He thought of Hunk and Shay and the Balmeran’s, of Allura and Coran’s planet.

He thought of Lance, who nearly died. Lance who just wanted to go home.

He thought of Shiro. Shiro who was taken from him when he needed him most. Taken by this man.

“This is my chance to destroy the Galra Empire! I have to take it!”

He didn’t register Coran’s “Keith don’t!” before he was firing at the man. Keith had faced off against ships, monsters, but this man, this horrible creature easily blocked him. More than that, he fought him, and all the training Keith had done felt fruitless. Still, he fought, dodging Zarkon’s attacks. 

Coran was shouting warnings, but he couldn’t be bothered to listen. Instead, he turned off his comm and charged. 

Keith fired off guns he didn’t even know he had, relying on his instincts as he always had. But even he could only do so much. 

And then he was down. “Come on, Come ON!” He shouted, trying to encourage Red further. She whimpered in his mind, too hurt to continue. He closed his eyes, not ready, but preparing for the worst. 

Suddenly the Black lion swept in, firing at Zarkon and carrying the red lion to safety. “I got you buddy.” 

Keith breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he had disappointed Shiro for the last time back there. It was over. They were safe. 

He thought. 

Unable to hold steady, Black and Red lions were thrown into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you have to wait til January to find out what happens next! Kidding, kidding. But we're past canon which means I get to make up my own shit now. Which...hopefully will be good. I have some things in mind. Still will be mostly snippets and time skips though.


	9. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black and red lion have crash landed on a Galra controlled planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought about including trailer lines, but we'll see if that actually happens. ATM im thinking of kinda just doing mostly my own thing and blatantly ignoring the trailer.

Shiro wrapped his head with his jacket to counteract the beating sun. Strangely enough, this planet reminded him a bit of the desert where the Garrison was, where Keith and the others found him, saved him, and their adventure had begun. 

This place wasn’t Earth, though. That much was clear. For one, the sky seemed to remain a weird orange color, no matter the time of day. Even at night, it was like a dark orange. He had been here for a while. 

The other difference was that everything—literally everything—was dead. Granted, he wasn’t sure how much life this desert had held to begin with, but whenever he came across what might have been a cactus or even a bug—yes, he had gotten so sick of the rations from his lion, he tried to eat a bug—was dead. It was like the life had just been sucked right off the face of the planet.

He had hid the black lion in one of the caves nearby, deep undercover where people would have to really search for it to find it. It had worked for the Blue Lion on Earth for 10,000 years, so it could probably keep her safe for the next few days. 

Why did he hide his lion instead of using it to traverse the dreary dead landscape before him? Oh, that would be because on his first day he had seen a GALRA ship flying low. He was pretty sure the ship hadn’t seen him, but where one Galra ship was, there were more, possibly even a base, and that’s what he was looking for.

He would prefer not having to do anything with the Galra at all, but a) a base meant that they must store food or water or SOMETHING that Shiro could use for survival b) he could find out where he was in the universe and figure out some way to find his friends again, hopefully and c) He knew he saw the Red Lion go down on this planet as well. If Keith had been captured…well, hopefully they were keeping him here instead of flying him straight to Zarkon. 

He crouched low behind an overhang as another Galran ship passed overhead. This one was coming in low. If it was about to land…then it could lead him straight to the base. He ran along the desert floor, trying to keep to whatever cover he could find. 

His heart seized up when he saw a group of actual Galra soldiers and sentries walking up. He quickly ducked back, controlling his breathing as he stayed behind a formation of rocks. “Team One, check the caves down in the valley. Team Two, make your way up through the mountains,” The leader said, “The red lion has to be hidden here somewhere.”

“But sir,” Another soldier said, “The caves here go on for miles, it could be anywhere.”

“Did I ask for your opinion?” The commander said, “We’ll have a more specific location once the torturers call in, in the meantime, go.”

Torturers, Shiro thought, most likely they then had Keith, but not the red lion. Good, that meant they would keep him here. Keith would hold out, and Shiro could get to him. 

It was a simple matter really—grab a sentry droid at the edges of patrol, rip out the wiring and then wear it like a suit of armor to sneak in. Of course, it really wasn’t MEANT to be worn like a suit, so it was awkward as hell, but Shiro had snuck aboard Galra ships before, all he needed was to pass a cursory glance, and then he could avoid the patrols around the base easily enough. 

Getting in was the easy part. The hard part was trying to navigate when he didn’t know what he was looking for. First step was to find some kind of computer or interface room that wasn’t being used by a Galra. He had a close call a couple of times, walking into a room before finding it occupied. 

Finally, he found one. He closed the door and tried to lock it. Of course, it would have helped if he knew how to lock the door. Instead, he grabbed a table and blocked it. It wouldn’t hold more than a second, but that second could be crucial if Shiro needed to either hide or fight.

He really wished Pidge was here right now, because if he thought trying to lock a door was hard, it was nothing to navigating a Galran mainframe. After what happened the last time he scanned his arm, he didn’t dare try it again. Instead he used the sentry hand to gain access. 

From what he could tell, they were deep in Galran space. Which…was not good. This station seemed to be a repair station, a place for ships to stop and get maintenance. There was, however, a block that seemed blocked off with forcefields and well-guarded, not associated with any of the mechanical systems. There was only one reason Shiro could come up for why they’d have that. “I’m comin’ Keith.” He muttered. 

There were two sentries standing guard in front of the area, unmoving. Shiro knew enough that he would not make it past them in his disguise. But maybe he could get close enough…

“Identify yourself.” One of the sentries piped up. With a quick slash of his hand, he chopped through the both of them like a hot knife through butter. 

Shiro grabbed the robot parts and pulled them off to the side, hiding them behind a door that happened to be open, taking one of their weapons for good measure. Soon, sentry patrols would come down and realize the guards weren’t there, but he could worry about that later.

The place didn’t seem to be a proper prison, and Shiro wondered if the base simply wasn’t built for holding prisoners. The area seemed more like a storage unit, cleared of its supplies. 

He heard the sound of a scream and he broke into a run, dumping his sentry costume. The time for subtlety was over, he had to grab Keith and get out, blasting all the way if he had to. 

He reached the door the screams came from, and kicked it open. Chaos erupted as three Sentries and a Galran in a strange outfit turned on him. The sentry’s opened fire and he lifted his shield, blasting them one by one. 

The Galran seemed to be a doctor, if he had to judge by the needle he was holding over Keith. Shiro barely got a glimpse of Keith, strapped to a table, sweating profusely and in obvious pain. The Galran lifted his hands in surrender, but Shiro was enraged, and shot him square in the chest. 

A thought passed through his mind that while he had destroyed any number of sentries and ships, this was the first being he had killed in person since he had ejected Sendak into space. He pushed the thought aside and moved to cut Keith free of the restraints. 

“Sh—Shiro…” Keith said, his voice weak and raspy.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Shiro muttered, “I’m getting you out of here.”

“N-no..” Keith said, “sho—shouldn’t have come…” 

Shiro frowned at him, “Is this more of you ‘thinking like a paladin?’” 

Keith gave just a twitch of his head, which he realized was supposed to be a shake ‘no.’ “I—I swear I’m not being…selfish,” he struggled to say.

“I know,” Shiro said, “I shouldn’t have said that I—I’m sorry. You were right about what you said, but you have to see I’m right too, somehow. And I’m not about to leave any of you behind, I promise,” He finished off the restraints and tried to help Keith sit up, but he fell back like a ragdoll

Keith shook his head, “You—you have to. You have to leave me behind.”

“No,”

“I can tell you where the Red Lion is, you can get her out of here and meet back up with the others—“

“Keith, I’m NOT leaving you here. They’ll kill you.”

Keith flinched. “Then…so be it.”

Shiro frowned at him in disbelief. “What the HELL did they inject you with?” The alarms blared overhead. Clearly, someone had noticed the sentries were gone, “Come on, we’re getting you out of here.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Keith protested, but Shiro had picked him up. 

He handed Keith a gun. “I run, you shoot.” Keith stared at him in pain and disbelief, “If you don’t, I’ll die too.”

Keith sighed, resigned. He held the gun awkwardly, his arms shaking. 

Keith was not the best shot on the team, even when he hadn’t been just tortured. They both got hit with a few laser blasts as they forced their way through the halls, bleeding. Still, Shiro kept running. “Remind me to make you train with Lance on how to fire a goddamn gun when we get back,” Shiro said, trying to joke with Keith a bit.

Keith did not respond the way he thought he would, with sarcasm, or even a blush at the mention of Lance. Instead he looked away, face full of pain. “It’ll be okay, Keith.” Shiro said, putting him down to carve a way out of the walls with his hand. “I promise,”

“No it won’t,” Keith muttered, just barely loud enough for Shiro to hear. 

Shiro sighed, “Is the red lion far?” Keith shook his head, “Good, we’ll get to that, then use it to get to the black lion. Unless…is it still within working condition?”

Keith shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Shiro nodded, “We’ll find a place to hide, then, wait for cover of darkness to lose the sentries, then make our way to the Black Lion. Better safe than sorry.” Keith nodded. 

He picked Keith up again and ran as fast as his tired bloody legs could carry him. They would be fine, Shiro told himself. Keith would be fine.


	10. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is acting odd, and Shiro is unsure of what to do about it.

Shiro walked through the hallways of Lion Castle. He and Keith had been the last to return properly, having to fight their way through most of Galra space to reconnect with the ship. Still, they had reconnected, and even after they had all been separated and gone on different adventures, they were able to form Voltron and save the day. 

Once they had all reconnected, hugs had been had and tears had been shed, but there was one thing that still itched at the back of Shiro’s mind…

Keith. Keith was acting…odd. Shiro thought at first that he just needed time. He remembered what it was like the first few days after escaping Galra prison. But it still felt weird. He was avoiding people, spending any minute he was not needed locked up in his room. He wasn’t even training like he usually did when he was stressed. 

“You know,” Shiro said to him when he finally managed to corner him after a team training session, “You can talk to me if you need to. I may be one of the few people who can understand…”

Keith flinched at that. “I—“ he said, and Shiro held his breath expectantly, “I—I’m fine.” He said, finally.

Shiro’s shoulders slouched. “Alright. If…if you’re sure.” Keith avoided his eyes, “Well then…come find me if you need, then.” Keith nodded and retreated back to his room. 

Shiro wasn’t the only one who noticed. 

“He can’t just go on like this!” Lance said to Shiro one day. “It’s…it’s…it’s bad for him! He’ll start writing on the walls or some shit!”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Shiro asked.

“I dunno!” Lance said, “You’re the leader! Break down his door, try and talk some sense into him! Something!”

Shiro took a deep calming sigh. The truth was he almost wanted to do any of those things, but… “I’ve told him that he has my help if he needs it. I’m not going to force the issue.” 

Lance shuffled, displeased with that answer, “It’s just not healthy, is all I’m saying.” 

“Let him come to us in his own time,” Shiro advised. Lance stalked off, and Shiro had no idea if he took his advice to heart.

Though he rather doubted it. 

A few days later, Keith finally showed up at the dinner table, sitting next to Lance. Shiro smiled at him, but he still looked away. Shiro tried to ignore the pang of hurt at that. “Hey Keith!” Hunk said. Keith gave him a half smile, but still seemed to be distracted, or nervous, or something. 

He relaxed into conversation as the meal went on, and for a moment…everything felt normal. 

That was until Keith jumped out of his seat, clutching the side of his head, “Ah, you know, I’m getting a headache, I think I’ll turn in,” and ran off. 

Shiro sunk in his seat for a moment, before saying, “Maybe I should go check on him…”

“No!” Lance said, suddenly, “I mean…uh…I’ll go.” He jumped out of his chair before Shiro could argue and raced after Keith.

Shiro watched the door they had both disappeared behind. Allura put a hand on his arm. He was so surprised, he jumped. “Sorry,” she said, “But maybe…maybe they still need help?”

He tapped his foot. “Keith will probably send Lance back in just a minute. And if not…then its good he’s at least talking to someone.”

Allura frowned, unconvinced, “Still…”

He shrugged, “If he’s not back by the end of dinner, I’ll go check in on him.” 

She was not entirely convinced, but let it go.

Neither Lance nor Keith showed up for the remainder of dinner. Allura gave him a pointed look, and, as promised, he went to go check on them.

He meant to knock. While some of the Paladins kept their doors in motion activation mode, Keith always kept it locked, so people wouldn’t just walk in on him. He was private like that, and Shiro respected his privacy.

When he raised his fist to knock, however, it opened automatically, and he was met with the image of Keith sitting practically in Lance’s lap, kissing him furiously.

Their mouths made a noise like a plunger as they broke apart, to stare at him. For a moment, that’s all they did, Shiro’s glance shifting between the two of them. 

Finally, he awkwardly cleared his throat, mumbling “sorry,” and backing away enough the door closed.

He barely made it a few steps before the door came swooshing open again, “Shiro!” Keith called.

Shiro turned to him. Keith paused, blushing. His resolve to talk to Shiro melted away, “Um…” he finally said, “is…there…I mean, you were here for…something?”

“I uh…” Shiro said, shaking himself, “I just…came to check on you. But…you seem…ok.”

Keith swallowed, sheepish. “Yeah…”

They stood awkwardly not looking into each others eyes for a moment. Shiro wondered if he should just turn around, but he felt like he should say SOMEthing. “So…how long…”

“Not—not long.” Keith said, “Actually, it’s only been a couple of days, which is, ya know, why we didn’t say—“

“I get it,” Shiro said nodding. “That’s, um, that’s good. Nice. I’m glad you two are…uh…”

“We weren’t having sex.” Keith blurted out. His face went a deep, deep red Shiro was sure was unhealthy, but he was also sure his own face was similar. “I just…we…you…”

“Its…its really none of my business,” Shiro said, trying to give them both an out here. “But…good, I suppose.” He swallowed, “I mean, its…yeah. Good for…um…just…I guess make sure it doesn’t interfere with Voltron and all that.”

Keith swallowed this time, the blush going down and his eyebrows creased just slightly. “Yeah, no. I under—we understand. Of course Voltron…Voltron comes first.”

“Good.” Shiro said, “Well then…I gotta—“ He had nothing he had to do, but started backing up a step.

“Right,” Keith said, “I should probably get back to…”

“Yeah.”

“Okay…bye.”

“Bye.” 

Shiro all but ran out of the hallway.

 

“Well, what did you expect him to say?” Lance asked as Keith paced back and forth in his room.

“I don’t know!” Keith snapped, “Maybe that he was happy for me? Maybe he’d tease me or something? Threaten you not to hurt me?”

“I’m a little disturbed that your preference here is a threat on my life.”

“It’s just… ‘make sure it doesn’t interfere with Voltron’ what kind of shit is that?” Keith said, ignoring Lance.

Lance shrugged, “I mean, he is team leader, he kinda has to look out for the team and all.”

“But he should trust me!” Keith said, “I’m his…his…” he spluttered looking for a word. Friend? Brother? Ward? 

“Keith,” Lance said, reaching out to grab his hand, “Of COURSE he’s your whatever. Of course he cares. But you’ve gotta admit you’ve been just as distant with HIM as he is with YOU. He’s waiting for you to reach out to him.” Keith grumbled, but didn’t respond. “Maybe…maybe you should consider telling him about-“

“No.” Keith said. Lance gave him a LOOK. “I can’t Lance. I can’t tell anyone.”

“I took it okay,” Lance said. 

Keith groaned and sat on the bed beside him. “It’s not the same.”

“How?”

“You’re…okay, don’t take this the wrong way, but…you’re kinda naïve.”

Lance glared at him. “How am I NOT supposed to take that the wrong way?”

“No, no, listen,” Keith said turning to him and taking his hands. Lance frowned and looked away, “You’re…very trusting. It’s endearing. But you have a hard time seeing the bad in people. It’s really good when we’re with friendly aliens that you can make friends with…but it’s also how you got your lion stolen.” 

Lance grumbled, but Keith lightly grabbed his chin and turned him to face Keith. Lightly Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s. Lance sighed into the kiss and let his anger melt away. When Keith separated, he put his head on Lance’s shoulder, wrapping him in a light hug. “Plus,” Keith said, “You’re kinda weird.”

He was expecting some sort of friendly jab, or a fake offended gasp. Instead, Lance wrapped an arm around his waist. “If you think I’m weird because I make laser noises and have a generally vibrant personality, then fine. I can embrace that.” He turned his head and pressed his face into Keith’s hair, “But if you think I’m weird, because you think someone would HAVE to be weird in order to like you, I’m going to fight you, mullet.”

He kissed the top of Keith’s head, and Keith blushed slightly. He was used to Lance making him feel all sorts of ways, irritated, infatuated, even some emotions he couldn’t quite place. But with all of the tumultuousness of everything that had happened since Shiro had rescued him from the Galra base, most of all Lance made Keith feel calm. Like, somehow, in someway, things would be okay. “Thank you.” Keith mumbled just loud enough for Lance to hear, “For everything.”

Keith could feel Lance smiling as he lightly massaged Keith’s back. “Would you…would you change? For me?”

Keith sat up and looked at him, trying to determine if he was joking. When he was sure he was not, he asked, “Why?”

Lance was still smiling. “I want you to be comfortable. Like that. So you don’t freak out as much next time it happens by accident.”

Keith bit the inside of his lip, considering. “Fine,” He said, “But lock the door, I don’t want anyone bursting in on this.”

Lance nodded and leaped up, pressing the lock mechanism. When he turned around, he saw a Galra sitting in Keith’s place. 

Keith shook where he sat, searching Lance’s eyes for fear or disgust, but if Lance felt in any sort of way like that he hid it well. As though this was all normal, Lance sat back on the bed beside Keith and wrapped his arms around him, “Still have a mullet,” Lance said, and Keith couldn’t help but chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to the klance!
> 
> next chapter we rewind and see these last two chapters from Keith's perspective


	11. Keith's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Keith's perspective for the last couple of chapters.

Keith struggled in the arms of the Galra soldiers. He had taken down more sentries than he could count, but they had overwhelmed him. He was just glad he had ben able to hide Red before he had gotten caught. 

This was exactly what he had been afraid of with this whole mission. Now he was stranded. He’d have to find some way to escape, some way to fix Red, some way to get off this planet and figure out where he was, some way to regroup with all the others, providing they were all alive. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about. 

He wanted to say ‘told you so’ to everyone who had insisted on going on this damn mission, but this was more than that. It was Keith’s fault too. He shouldn’t have fought Zarkon. He was physically fit, he fought Galran sentries well, and he trained constantly, and it still wasn’t enough. He wasn’t enough. 

He stopped struggling and let the Galran guards take him. This wasn’t surrender. He needed to think, to clear his head, to plan. He was terrible at plans, but instincts got him into this mess. Calm thinking would get him out.

Oddly, he thought of Lance. Despite Lance’s cocky attitude, he was usually the one to think things through, more or less. Keith just didn’t always listen to him. 

So, it was Lance’s voice that told him to stay calm. Watch their movements. If they captured him, they probably didn’t want him dead—yet. “So,” A Galran said, and Keith looked up to see a soldier in slightly more intimidating armor than the others, “This is one of the famed paladins of Voltron. I have to admit, I thought it was a myth—rebellion propaganda and the like—but here you are.”

Keith spat at him. 

The Galran snarled, “I wouldn’t do that once you and your lion get handed over to Zarkon.”

“Um, sir?” One of the guards holding Keith said, “We uh, we didn’t actually get his lion.”

The commander clutched his head. “We are in the middle of a barren wasteland. How did you people MISS the GIANT WARMACHINE?”

The guards shrugged, “Maybe he hid it somewhere?”

The commander looked to Keith and sunk down to his eye level. “Alright, paladin. Where’s the lion?”

Keith spit in his face again.

Wiping his eye, the commander muttered, “I really should have seen that coming. Doctor!” A Galran in a strange outfit Keith didn’t recognize came up, “If he won’t talk, you’ll simply have to TORTURE the information out of him.”

“Uhm,” The doctor said, “I…I actually uh…can’t…”

The Commander turned on him, “What do you mean you CAN’T?” 

The doctor winced and mumbled. He didn’t seem like the most fearsome Galra Keith had faced. “I—I don’t know his species. I could kill him, or do nothing to him! Torture is based on a lot of medical—“ The Commander growled, “I—I’ll run some tests.”

Keith was taken to a laboratory and strapped down. The doctor took out a number of tools that made Keith cringe. It was fine, he told himself, he was a Paladin of Voltron, he could take whatever they had to give. In the meantime, he’d look for a weakness. This doctor guy seemed pretty weak, Keith bet he could take him. If he could just get alone with him…after he freed himself from his straps, of course. 

Keith quickly decided he was terrible at this whole making plans thing. The sentries didn’t leave, Keith couldn’t maneuver himself beneath the straps he was tied to, and the doctor kept poking and prodding him. He wasn’t sure what was being inserted into him or being extracted from him (he was pretty sure blood featured prominently in the second one.) Whatever he was doing it burned underneath his skin. 

He scrunched his face, but refused to react. He kept repeating in his head that he was a Paladin of Voltron, and he would not give them the satisfaction. 

“Huh,” The doctor said, “Well, that’s convenient.” 

“What?” The commander said. He was hovering in the corner and it creeped Keith the hell out. 

“Well, he’s half Galran. I can deal with Galran anatomy.”

Keith’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the Doctor, trying to figure out what kind of trick they were playing. 

“Galran?” The commander said, “I didn’t know there were Galran Paladins.”

“There aren’t,” Keith snapped.

The doctor jumped. Apparently, after Keith had been quiet for so long, he wasn’t expecting Keith to talk at all. “Ahh-“ He said, embarrassed for having jumped, “Yes, yes there are. It’s…It’s quite clear! A hybrid between a Galran and…something called a human. The empire must have some as prisoners and put them in the database, I’ve never heard of one before.” 

“I am NOT,” Keith said, jerking off the table as much as his restraints would allow him, “Galran. What kind of sick mind game is this? Trying to convince me I’m the enemy for your damned—“ The restraints snapped against his skin, pulling him back with a frustrated groan. “I’m not talking. I don’t care what lies you say.”

The commander rolled his eyes, “Ignoring the fact you’re talking as you say ‘you’re not talking,’ he has a point doctor.” He poked a clawed finger into Keith’s bicep. “He’s scrawny, and not the right color. Maybe you need to get your machine’s checked.”

“No, no!” He said, “Really, it is! He is! There’s something weird in his blood that’s making him look this way, but watch.” The doctor took something glowing in an injector and pressed it up against Keith’s skin.

Neither Keith nor the Commander seemed keen on this idea.

“HEY STOP THAT!”

“THAT IS VALUABLE QUINTESSENCE, YOU CAN’T JUST—“

But the doctor had already done it. From the spot, purple rippled over Keith’s skin, not immediately noticeable under the armor until it reached his face. That was the worst of it, his ears physically moved on his skull, he felt his teeth sharpening, and his eyes were weird. The room around him looked more intense, in sharper focus than it should. 

“Holy Quiznak,” The commander said, staring at Keith in wonder. 

Keith looked around wildly, until he spotted his reflection in one of the doctor’s many tools. It was him, his same face, his cheekbones, his facial structure his FACE that he’d seen in the mirror all his life—but it was a Galra. “What have you…” He said in an almost whisper, “What have you DONE to me?” He demanded, his voice growling.

“It’s…it’s just Quintessence!” The doctor said, “It’ll wear off. And then you’ll be able to use your shapeshifting like normal.”

“Shapeshifting?” the commander asked.

“Yes,” He said, “I think it’s some form of injection that allows him to essentially supress his Galran DNA at will. It’s quite impressive, I’d love to study it further—“ The Commander cleared his throat, “But um…in the meantime I’ll figure out the best method of torture. Right.”

But he didn’t need to torture him. Keith was already on the brink of tears, “What did you DO to me?” He demanded. 

The commander and the doctor looked at each other awkwardly, unsure of how to handle the situation. “Do we…” The doctor whispered, “Do we COMFORT him, or—“

“No, we do not comfort the prisoner.” The commander knelt by Keith who had tears in his eyes, “If you tell us where your lion is, we’ll undo this.”

“I already told him it’d wear off…” The doctor said.

“GODDAMN IT WHY MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING?” The commander asked. “I’m going to go send sentries to scour the area you…get something so we can get information out of him.”

Keith couldn’t look away from his own reflection. It couldn’t be true. It had to be a ruse. A trick. They’d done something to make him look this way. But he wasn’t about to betray Voltron…why go to such effort? Surely there had to be easier ways to…

No. This couldn’t be right. It was…everything about this was wrong. But it was also…it also somehow fit. He didn’t know his parents. And there was the way he’d been able to gain access into a Galra computer with his hand. The way that yellow stuff made his skin purple-y, just as the quintessence here had done…The way the blue lion had called to him despite it being Lance’s…

Oh god, Lance. Shiro. All the others. What would they think? He was the enemy. He couldn’t be a paladin. After so long he had finally felt a part of something bigger than himself, a place where he’d belonged…and now…

“This should hurt quite a lot,” The doctor said injecting him. This injection spread like wildfire over his body making it impossible to think. “T-tell me where your lion is, or I’ll inject you again! In one hour because heavy doses of this could kill you!” If Keith’s emotional capacity wasn’t already overwhelmed he’d pity the poor doctor. 

He couldn’t be a paladin anymore. Not that there was any part of Voltron necessarily left. But even if there had been…Quiznak. He was suddenly flung back to the day Shiro was presumed dead and he was thrown out of the Garrison. He had nothing. No one. He was alone, and far, far worse than a kid with disciplinary issues. He was a monster.

He screamed in pain whenever the Doctor administered a new treatment. It was more pain than he could remember having experienced, but in a way, he was grateful. There was so much pain he didn’t have a moment to think about what he was.

At some point he had shifted back to his regular human form. He didn’t remember how or why, just that when he looked at his reflection it was his own face. Pale and sweaty, but human. He could almost believe the last several…days? Hours? Weeks? He had no idea how long it had been, but he wanted to believe it was a dream. But the way the Doctor would talk, he knew it wasn’t true.

He was shaking uncontrollably when Shiro broke in. “Sh-Shiro…” Shiro…he would be disgusted. He was risking his life to save a GALRA. He killed the doctor and all those sentries for his enemy. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Shiro muttered, freeing Keith of his restraints “I’m getting you out of here.”

“N-no..” Keith said, “sho—shouldn’t have come…” He shouldn’t have risked his life for Keith. Keith wasn’t worth it. He couldn’t be a paladin anyway. Shiro needed to get away. Leave him behind, save the universe.

But he couldn’t tell Shiro that. He couldn’t convince Shiro of that. He just couldn’t face the face that Shiro would make at him. But since he couldn’t even do that (coward) Shiro insisted on rescuing him. 

Shiro had him sit in Red’s cockpit while he was towed off the planet, giving him his first time alone. He looked at his reflection in the window. With some thought and effort, his reflection showed the Galran face again. “Keith?” Shiro’s voice said, and he snapped back to human form, “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” He said, his voice thick, “Everything’s fine.”

He wondered if the only reason Red accepted him was because she was too injured from Zarkon to keep him out. Still, eventually she was repaired, and she kept letting him in the cockpit, even let him form Voltron once they were all reconnected. 

He spent days in his room. He should leave, he thought. It was inevitable he would have to, so why didn’t he just leave before the others could be disgusted with him. 

He knew Shiro was concerned for him, but that made it worse, knowing he’d be so mad at himself if he knew…if he REALLY knew…

But it wasn’t Shiro banging at his door. It was Lance. “Open up, Mullethead.” He called in. Keith ignored him. Ever since he got back he was switching back to his Galra form more often. It was safer to stay isolated from everyone. Now was one of those times he looked Galran. “C’mon, man,” Lance called, “You can’t sulk in there forever.” 

Oh yes he could. Even if he wanted, he was not opening the door right now. He heard Lance’s footsteps walking away. 

Or so he assumed. 

The ceiling banged above him, and Keith honest to goodness yelped as Lance fell from the vent. He watched Lance’s fallen body just long to determine he was indeed alive before he quickly covered himself with his sheet. “Thanks for the help,” Lance said sarcastically, standing up. “Keith?” Lance asked.

“Go away,” Keith said from beneath the sheet. 

Instead, Lance sat on his bed, “Keith, you’re scaring me.”

Good, Keith thought, he was scary. He knew he couldn’t resist anymore, though. It had gone too far. So when Lance pulled the sheet down, he stayed still and didn’t fight. 

He heard Lance gasp, but couldn’t look him in the eye. He knew Lance hated him, but that hadn’t stopped him caring for him, it never had. He couldn’t bare to see Lance really be disgusted with him.

He waited. Waited for the anger. The hatred. Everything he had been imagining for days. 

But it didn’t come. 

“How?” Was all Lance said. 

“I don’t know,” Keith croaked out, “I—I didn’t know. Not until I was captured and they injected me with this…thing…” He swallowed, “Ever since I haven’t been able to control it. They said…said I was half G—half Ga—“ Keith couldn’t get the word out. He was crying. Quiznak, he was crying in front of Lance.

Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Do you…want me to make you tea?”

Of all things for Lance to say, he was not expecting that. “What?”

Lance shrugs, “I dunno, man, whenever people are crying my mom makes them tea. Of course, I don’t know if we have tea…I could heat up one of those juice packs.” 

Despite himself, Keith chuckled, “What?” He repeated in disbelief, “You’re not…freaking out?”

“Oh, I’m freaking out,” He said, “But…you clearly didn’t know about this, and YOU’RE freaking out, so, you know, I thought it’d be better to be the calm one.”

Keith snorted “I don’t know what to do.” And no sooner had he said it, then Lance wrapped his arms around him. He lightly rubbed Keith’s back and muttered quiet comforts like ‘it’s okay,’ and ‘I’m here.’

Keith had been crying to himself for days but in Lance’s arms, it felt different, like Lance was absorbing his fears and providing him with strength. He kept crying at him until it felt like he had no tears left. “Why?” He muttered into Lance’s arms. 

“Why what?” Lance asked, “Why is this happening to you? Shit, I don’t know man. I’d say it was punishment for being stuck up all the time, but that doesn’t seem right.”

Keith smiled just slightly, “No…why are you doing this? Staying with me? Being nice to me.”

Lance leaned back and pushed Keith’s hair out of his face. “Because you need me to be,” He said, “And because I actually care about you, dipshit.”

Keith smiled wider and laughed. Lance’s eyes glimmered for just a moment. Keith tried to think of something to say back to him, but before he knew it Lance was kissing him.

Keith froze, surprised. Lance immediately pulled back. “Sorry, sorry,” He said, “I didn’t mean to—“ but Keith had already grabbed him and was pulling him back into the kiss.

In a way it was kinda like torture, in that he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He could have been kissing Lance for minutes or hours or days, and for just that time, that time that existed outside of time, he didn’t have to think about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke I was struggling with this chapter until I invented the commander and the doctor and accidentally lowkey shipped them. Too bad the doctor's dead. Dammit Shiro, why did I have you kill him in an earlier chapter? He was hilarious to write...


	12. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle is under siege and Keith is nowhere to be found...

It was a trap.

After so long fighting the Galra, it was sometimes hard to remember that the Galra was learning and getting better at fighting them, too. Sure, the monsters and warships sent after them got continuously stronger, but Voltron always beat them. 

It was only a matter of time before the Galra thought up a new plan. 

“Anyone have eyes on Coran and Allura?” Shiro asked. 

“There’s a group of sentries outside the control room,” Pidge said, over the sounds of Hunk’s gunfire in the background, “I’m betting they’re being kept in there.”

“Do you need me to come help?” Shiro asked.

“No, we got this,” Pidge said, “Get to the engineering room, I don’t even want to think of the chaos that the Galra could ensue there.”

The Galra had invaded the ship. Their home. They’d sent out a false distress signal (something the Voltron team was becoming overly familiar with) and when Voltron formed to face the threat, a stealth ship snuck up and boarded Lion Castle. Robotic sentries were swarming through the rooms like flies, and Coran and Allura had been captured.

There was something horror-movie-esque about the whole situation. Lion Castle was their safe space, their base of operations. Sure, it had been attacked directly a few times (Sendak, the weird program that destroyed everything, etc.). But that didn’t make the fact it was taken over by Galra any more comftorable.

Shiro nodded despite the fact he knew Pidge couldn’t see him. Lance then piped up over the comm, “I’m right by the engine, I’ll head down there.”

“I’ll meet you there, then.” Shiro said, “Keith, where are you?”

“Keith, uh…had some issues,” Lance said.

“What?” Shiro demanded.

“Is he okay?” Pidge piped up.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance said, “I think so. Look, it’s a long story, but I think he got hit with some gas. He’s not injured, just…he’s safe for now.” Shiro wanted to question further, but at that moment Lance let out a scream.

“Lance!” Shiro said, “Lance are you okay?”

“Shiro, if you could hurry please—“ and then Lance’s comm cut out. 

“Shiro,” Pidge said, panicked, “Do you want us to come down there, or—“

“Rescue Coran and Allura, I’ll go after him.” Shiro commanded, breaking into a run. 

He thought he heard a growl over the comms, but decided it must just be static. 

“—it SHOULD have worked, Commander, I don’t know what to tell you.”

“If it worked the hybrid would be HERE!” Shiro slowed as he listened into what sounded like two people talking. Two people he didn’t recognize, so he had to assume they were Galra. They must be the ones who led the attack, he had only seen sentries up until that point. “I want his head on my spear. Instead I have this useless HUMAN!”

“Well, I mean,” The other one said, clearly an underling, “He IS a Paladin of Voltron. So. We have that.” 

“Fool!” The Commander shouted, and Shiro heard the sound of a slap, “I don’t care about Voltron any longer! I want that hybrid. I thought you said the toxins had already permeated the ship? Or did I take that blasted immunity shot for nothing?” 

“It did! Any Galrans on this ship should be feeling its effects!”

“Then why did only a human come down here? And why is he normal?” There was the sound of a kick and a grunt. Good, that meant Lance was still alive. Shiro inched forward, trying to look out into the hallway. 

He got barely a glimpse. Lance was slumped against the wall, possibly unconscious. There were two Galrans, only one he could see clearly, and at least a dozen sentries.

“I—I don’t know! Maybe because he’s a hybrid, he’s not affected as much?”

“Up the dosage then.”

“But Commander…if I miscalculate it could send him into a wild state! I don’t know his anatomy well, I’m not Doctor—“

“Don’t speak his name!” The Commander snarled. “Don’t you dare speak his name. I will have that hybrid. He might not have killed the Doctor, but he was the last to see him alive.”

Shiro frowned. They weren’t making sense, but now he could see what they were doing. They were pumping something through the air circulation system. He remembered what Lance said about hitting Keith with a gas. Whatever it was, it was poisonous. And he needed to stop them, now.

He lifted his shield and stepped into sight. “Step away from there,” He demanded, hand glowing and accusatory. 

The underling fired at him, the blast glancing off his shield. With that as a prompting, the sentries started firing and he fought them, one by one. 

Shiro did his best, and took care of at least half of them. Finally, they grabbed him, holding his human arm behind his back, and restraining his Galra arm with its weapons. He grit his teeth.

The commander smiled and leaned down to Shiro’s level “Oh, calm down, Paladin,” He said, “I have no quarrel with you…I think…no, you’ll be handed over to Zarkon, let him handle you.”

Shiro spit in his face. The Commander flinched back, “Is that a Paladin thing or—nevermind. Tell me where you’re keeping the Hybrid.”

Shiro growled, “Even if I knew what the hell you were talking about,” Shiro muttered, “I wouldn’t tell you.”

The Commander slapped his face. “Do not play coy with me!” He shouted, “The Hybrid cost me everything! My base! My Command! My—“ He cut himself off, angry at himself. “I want to know what he did, how he did it, and then I will kill anyone associated with his escape!” 

Shiro frowned. He must think they were holding some refugee from the Empire, “We don’t have any guests on board,” 

“Uhh…Commander?” The Underling said.

“The Hybrid isn’t a guest!” The Commander spoke over him, “He’s—“

“Commander!” The underling shouted.

“WHAT?” 

“Do you smell that?” The underling sniffed the air. 

The commander sniffed as well. “Its him.” He said, “He’s coming.”

The Underling took a long whiff, “He’s angry…” He swallowed, “Really angry.”

“Good,” The Commander said, “He’ll put up a good fight.”

They all paused, hearing the sounds of footsteps coming closer. Behind the Galrans was the sound of a low chuckle. 

Lance stirred, his eyes barely glimmers of light, “You done fucked up.” 

They watched as a small half-naked Galra came storming down the hallways and launched himself at the nearest sentry, ripping it apart with its bare claws. “Too angry!” The Underling said, backing away from the feral Galra.

“Well,” The Commander said, “you know what they say about vengeance and tasting better cold.” 

The two began a hasty retreat as the Galran continued his rampage. 

Shiro watched in horror and awe as the Galran ripped open the sentries. The robots released Shiro, more concerned with fighting the Galra. He backed away, quickly activating his arm again, raising it in defense. 

When the last sentry fell to the ground in robotic ruin, the Galra himself fell to the ground, heaving breaths. He turned to Lance and started crawling towards him. “Don’t!” 

The Galran paused. He turned his glowing eyes on Shiro and bared his teeth. Shiro lifted his arm, “Stay away from him,” Shiro warned.

“Shiro,” Lance said weakly from across the room, “It’s okay.”

Shiro did not lower his guard, staring the Galra down. At the sound of Lance’s voice, though, he turned ever so slightly, edging towards Lance. “Hey!” Shiro shouted, getting the Galra’s attention again, “I said stay away!”

“And I said it was okay!” Lance said, reaching his shaking hand out to the Galran. The Galran inched towards him again, but kept his eyes fixed on Shiro.

Shiro didn’t know what was going on, but Lance was heavily injured and there was a Galra so dangerous it scared other Galra crouched over him. Shiro stepped forward, arm pointed at the Galra. “Shiro,” Lance said, his voice gravelly, “Put you’re arm down.”

“He’s dangerous,” Shiro said to Lance. 

“No, he’s not.” Lance said, ignoring the robot bits on the floor, “Now put your arm down, you’re scaring him.”

Oh HE was scaring the GALRA? He stepped towards the Galra again, ready to take it down if he pounced, and it certainly looked like he wanted to. 

He was crouched. He looked nothing like any Galra had seen, and it was more than the animalistic tendencies. He had no armor, just a pair of pants for modesty. He was also small, but he knew that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous. 

“Shiro,” Lance said, lifting his blaster. “You know I love you like a brother but I got this. If you don’t power down I’m gonna have to shoot you in your robot arm.” Shiro looked over at Lance, who’s arms were shaking even as he pointed it at Shiro. Shiro stared him down, trying to figure things out. What was Lance doing? Was he just too injured to make sense? He’d always been naïve, how did he think he was going to take on a Galra alone when he was so injured? But looking in his eyes, he could see Lance wasn’t kidding about shooting his arm…

Slowly, thinking himself a fool, he depowered his arm and lowered it to his side. 

Lance through his gun to the side and reached out to the Galra, “Hey, hey hey hey,” He said, trying to get his attention. The Galra still had his eyes on Shiro, but he inched towards Lance until Lance could grab his arm, pulling him towards himself. “Hey, its okay, look at me, I’m okay,” 

The Galra finally gave Lance his attention and Lance wrapped his arms around him. Shiro stared in shock. “I’m okay, just breath, you’re okay, you’re okay, come on, come back to me, it’s okay,” 

The Galra visibly relaxed in Lance’s arms. As Shiro watched, his body shimmered. His body started to change color, and Shiro could see the ears flatten against his head and his hair turn from purple to black. He looked…he looked human. More than human, he looked familiar. 

Shiro’s mind went blank as Keith lifted his head. Shiro saw it himself, and new he couldn’t be imagining it, but he still didn’t believe it. It was…some kind of trick. It had to be. But where the Galra once was, Keith was gasping for breath as Lance stroked his head, continuing to whisper kind words. 

There were footsteps behind Shiro, but he couldn’t look away. Instead, Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran came up behind him. “Shiro!” Allura said, but he couldn’t move to look, “Why didn’t you answer your comm? What…what happened here?” 

The four of them looked over the wreckage, Lance’s injuries, and Keith, resting, sweating and slowly coming back to himself. Shiro felt a chill run through him as Keith’s eyes finally rested on him. 

Later that night, Shiro would realize that chill he felt was fear.

“Shiro…” Lance said, “It’s still him. He didn’t know until recently. They…they filtered some kinda gas into the air system and it made him change and act…like this. I told him to stay in his room, but I think he heard I was hurt, so…” He swallowed, “It’s not his fault.”

Shiro couldn’t look away from Keith, “But he is…he really is…”

“Yeah,” Keith muttered, his voice low and raspy, “I am.”

There was a moment of silence. “Will someone explain what’s going on?” Hunk asked, snapping Shiro out of his reverie, “Why are we not rushing the heavily injured Lance to a medpod?” 

Lance tightened his grip on Keith, “I’m not goin into the medpod until I’m sure Keith will be okay.”

Keith looked over at Lance, “Lance, I can care for myself, you’re hurt.”

“Uh…” Pidge said, “Am I missing something? Is there a reason Keith wouldn’t be okay? Is it because he’s not wearing a shirt?” 

Keith and Lance both looked at Shiro, almost accusing. Shiro swallowed, feeling that chill again. “Keith will be okay,” He said, “Get Lance to a medpod.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's coming to a head now, so there are probably only a couple more chapters left. I've been thinking of doing a companion piece with Hunk and Lance's friendship, but we'll see. With season 2 coming up my headcanons will kinda be thrown through the window. We'll see. 
> 
> Also, I couldn't get rid of the Commander. Poor, poor heartbroken Commander.


	13. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's secret is told to the rest of the team, and Shiro has to deal with it.

Everyone was shocked. For the first 24 hours. 

Gathered in front of Lance’s medpod, Keith explained everything that had happened since he was captured by the Galra. He had insisted on doing it there, saying he wanted to be there when Lance woke up. Shiro thought it was also because he wanted to gain strength from his boyfriend, unconscious or not. 

Pidge quietly asked Keith to show them. He did, transforming before their very eyes, and Shiro was forced to come to the reality that he had not imagined it. 

Hunk shocked them all by wrapping Keith in a big hug. Pidge quickly joined him.

Allura gave a reassuring word that they knew he wasn’t part of the empire, and that she was sorry he felt the need to hide from them. She then chastised him about trusting in his team and in himself. He nodded, reluctantly agreeing never to lie about something so big again.

Shiro felt his insides eating him when Allura spoke. Her words should have been his, but all he could do is stare in amazement. He got out a few words he hoped convey that, nothing had changed, Keith was still part of the team, they would always accept him. 

But something had changed. 

Hunk was curious about how Keith’s palette was different. It certainly explained how he could eat so much and still be a twig. 

Then, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith asked if they could run some tests on him, see if they could use information gathered from Keith’s bio readings against the Galra in some way. Keith was a little more hesitant at being treated like a guinea pig, but his devotion to finding a way to defeat the Galra got him to do it

Allura was pleased as with Keith’s added strength, as now someone else finally was strong enough to spar with her. Keith still lost, but it was a lot closer.

Lance, once he was out of the med pod, was more affectionate with Keith than ever as the revelation sorta coincided with the announcement of their relationship. Lance, ever the honest one, was just glad everything was out in the open. 

Shiro, though…Shiro was distant. Now it was him who would only spend time with the team when required, who was always ‘busy.’ 

“If you’re so upset about it just go talk to him.” Lance told Keith as Keith was pacing his room again. This was starting to become a regular occurrence. 

“No,” Keith said, ignoring Lance’s eyeroll, “No, he gave me space, I’ll give him his.”

“There is way too much space goin on if you ask me.” Lance said, laying back on his bed, “Get it? Cause we’re in space?” 

Keith sighed, ignoring him again, “It’s just…do you know how hard this must be for him? I mean, seeing a Galra around all the time, after what they did to him—“

“Which is all the more reason you should TALK to him,” Lance said, “Look, Shiro’s important to you, and I KNOW you’re important to him, so please, just—“

“Lance. I’m giving him time. Lay off.” 

Lance grumbled, “How much time?”

“As much as he needs.”

Lance was not satisfied. And figuring that bursting in on people and demanding they explain themselves worked once, he tried it again. 

“Why are you avoiding Keith?” Lance demanded of Shiro, cornering him as he came out of the training room.

“I’m not,” Said Shiro, changing into regular clothes. His face was expressionless.

“I—“ Lance said, “Yes you are, you’re…spending all your time alone and—“

“I’m busy,” Shiro said, “After the Galra was able to seize our ship, I need to work out better defenses.”

Lance gaped at him, “So you’re telling me this is ALL about fighting and nothing to do with Keith being a Galra.”

“Of course,” Shiro said, “It’s not Keith’s fault. It doesn’t bother me at all.” 

Lance spluttered a few frustrated phrases, but unable to come up with anything, turned around and walked away. 

The tension was palpable. Keith avoided Shiro in response, giving him space and time, like he said he would, but it was clear to everyone he was desperate for Shiro to talk with him. And Shiro? Shiro was unreadable. 

After Lance failed, he went to Allura, and begged her to fix it somehow, and she said she would try her best.

Allura took a big sigh and knocked on Shiro’s door. “Come in,” He said. She opened the door, “Princess,” He said surprised, “Is there a problem?” 

“Yes, actually,” She said, “It’s…it’s between Hunk and Pidge.” 

Shiro looked confused, “Hunk and Pidge?” He asked, “What’s the problem?”

“Well…you see, they’re trying to make adjustments to the engine,” She said, lying as fast as she could, “But the pieces that they’re making don’t fit together.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “Why don’t they just work on the engine together?”

“Well, you know those two,” Allura said, “They’re both magnificent inventors, but they keep assuming they already know what the other one is thinking, and so they work off that, and here we have it, two halves of an engine that don’t fit together.”

Shiro sighed and sat on the bed. “Interesting metaphor, Princess, but Keith and I aren’t trying to build an engine.”

“Well, at least you admit there’s a problem. That’s more than you did for Lance,” Allura said, taking the seat next to him, “But…you seem to assume you know what he’s thinking, and he assumes he knows what you’re thinking and—“

“I DO know what he’s thinking,” Shiro said, looking away from him, “I half raised the kid, I know how he thinks, I just didn’t have all the facts before. He thinks I’m disgusted with him. He thinks I equate him with my Galra captors.”

“Do you?” Allura asked.

Shiro sighed and leaned back, “I don’t know. I shouldn’t, I know that. He’s not them, he’s…he’s Keith.” He sighed, “He’s the same kid that I brought to the Garrison. The same one I’d take out for milkshakes and who got into fights and…” Shiro clutched his forehead, “And I can’t look him in the eye.”

Allura was frowning at him, “He’s not, though.” Allura said, “He’s not the same kid, he’s been through war, he’s fought an Empire…he’s found things out about himself he could never have hoped to understand. He’s changed.”

“He shouldn’t have had to,” Shiro said, getting up off the bed to pace, “This should have been…he should never have come here.”

“I…” Allura said, trying to follow his logic, “I don’t understand. Are you saying he shouldn’t have been a paladin?”

“Yes!” He said, “No, I—I don’t know.” He sighed and rested his head against the wall, “Why can’t I look him in the eye?”

Allura got up and patted his soldier. “You’ve been through hell, Shiro,”

“We’ve all fought the Galra.” He murmured to his feet, “We’ve all—“

“No, listen to me,” She said, “You’ve been through HELL. And it’s not your fault, and its not Keith’s fault, but neither of you are going to get past this unless you TALK.” She said. 

He looked up at her, “How do you tell the person you swore to protect that you’re afraid of him?”

Allura blinked at him, “He…he would understand. He knows what you’ve been through.”

“I know,” He said, “And that would be the worst of it.”

Allura was so lost at this point, “I don’t understand.”

He leaned back against the wall, “He would forgive me. And I don’t deserve to be forgiven.”

Allura’s mouth hung open, “Shiro…that’s not…”

“I…” He pushed away from her, “have battle tactics to draw up,” He said, picking his data pad up and scrolling through it. 

Allura knew she was being dismissed, and she wanted to fight him for daring to do it to her, but instead, she huffed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear and fair to Shiro here, he is not literally afraid of Keith. Seeing Keith that first time kinda brought up his PTSD along with some other insecurities, but he's hard on himself so give him a chance.
> 
> Also, this is kinda a bridge chapter, connecting this and the next one. Next one will be The Confrontation. 
> 
> Literally thats probably what the chapter title will be.


	14. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron can't form.

All in all, it wasn’t that big of a mission. Or it shouldn’t have been.

It was routine. They detected an emergency call and went to respond, finding a fleet of Galra ships harassing civilian freighters. The alarms blared and they got into their lions like they had done countless times. 

“Alright team,” Shiro said over the comms, “Lets do this, form Voltron!”

“Yeah!” The other four shouted back and…

Nothing happened.

“Um, guys?” Hunk asked, “What’s going on? Why aren’t we forming Voltron?”

Shiro’s blood ran cold, “Could they be sending out interference of some kind? A signal?”

“I’m not detecting any sort of signal,” Coran said, “I can run some more tests, see if anything turns up.”

“Green says there’s no mechanical problem with the lions that she can detect,” Pidge said, “There…there could be other reasons why we’re not—“

“Oh for the love of Quiznak,” Allura said, and she appeared on their screens, “We all know WHY you’re not forming Voltron. Shiro, Keith, you need to talk this out.”

The paladins were stunned into silence, no more than Shiro and Keith. “Uhh, Allura,” Shiro said, “I don’t think now’s the best time,”

“No, it isn’t,” Allura says, “But we need Voltron now, so this needs to be settled immediately.”

Keith couldn’t keep eye contact with her, “Can’t we just put our differences aside and—“

“Apparently not,” Allura said, “Hunk, Lance, Pidge, cover them, take on the fleet, Shiro, Keith, who wants to start?” Shiro and Keith both looked uncomfortable. Allura sighed, “Keith, Shiro thinks he doesn’t deserve your forgiveness,” 

“What?” Keith said, astounded, “What do you mean? Shiro, I…I understand. Why you’re not comfortable with me, really. I’m sorry for lying, but you don’t have to worry, I’ll never betray the team,”

“Of course you won’t,” Shiro said, “I…I never thought you would be. It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours either,” Keith said, “I know you…a little of what you went through, I can only imagine how…betrayed you must feel—“

“I’m not!” Shiro said, “I don’t…I just…I just need time,”

“We don’t have time!” Allura said, “now say what you really feel!”

“I’m broken!” Shiro shouted. Everyone else was shocked silent, “I know you’re all my friends, and you’re going to comfort me and tell me how I’m not, but—but—“ He felt weak, he hated speaking like this. He closed his eyes, trying to get the words out, “I was your guardian, how…what kind of guardian can’t…I can’t protect you,” He said. “You were right to lie to me, what kind of guardian am I that you’re right to lie to me? That you have to protect MY feelings? I should have been there for you, I should have been the one you trusted…but I can’t be. That’s why I don’t deserve your trust.”

If there weren’t sounds of a battle happening all around, there would have been dead silence. Finally, Allura cleared her throat, “K-Keith? Is there anything you want to—“

“Fuck you,”

Allura gasped over the line, “Keith! That’s not helpful right—“

“No,” Keith said, “No! Fuck you. You don’t get to say things like that!” 

“Uhh…” Hunk said softly, “Are you cussing out Allura or Shiro, ‘cause I’m kinda lost—“

“Guardian? ‘Protecting me?’ What kind of shit is that?”

“Ah, Shiro,” Hunk said, “got it,”

“I thought you hated me because I’m a monster. I would have understood that,” Keith said, “Quiznak, you found out because I was in some weird blood rage! I could SEE the PTSD in your eyes, because I’ve been watching out for it ever since you came back. I know what looking at me did to you, and I would have been fine with that,” Keith said, practically screaming into the mic, “But sorry to tell you my life was already pretty goddamn SCREWED UP before you stepped into it! I don’t need your protection because I had already learned to care for myself!”

“You shouldn’t have had to!” Shiro said, his voice rising in response to Keith’s tirade.

“No I shouldn’t have!” Keith yelled back, “But I did, it happened, it’s the way of the universe.” 

“I saved your life!” Shiro said, “And then I left—“

“Yes!” Keith said, “You saved my life when I was a pubescent idiot, that doesn’t make you my father, and doesn’t mean you’re obligated to be the one responsible for my life from then on,”

“You got kicked out of the Garrison because of me—“

“I got kicked out of the Garrison because I have the temper of a fucking Galra!” Keith shouted, proving his point by having Red basically chew a Galra ship in half. “Yeah I was…” It as Keith’s turn to have to say something emotional, and not fueled by anger, “I was devastated that you were gone, but not because I needed your protection to function! I survived in a fucking desert for fucks sake!” 

“I think ‘fuck’ is starting to lose meaning…” Pidge muttered.

“You’re off private comms, Pidge!” Lance nearly shouted. 

Keith grumbled at the fact his emotional connection was being commented on. He’d tell Shiro to speak only on his own private comm, but he knew Allura wouldn’t be satisfied with that.

“I was devastated because I lost my only friend. And…and it kinda feels like I never got him back.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked. 

Keith paused, “Nevermind, it’s not important,”

“Keith, dammit—“ Allura said, but Keith cut him off.

“It’s not relevant, okay! Our problems started after I was kidnapped, this has nothing to do with that!”

“You were upset he wasn’t happy for you,” Lance interrupted, his voice quiet, like he was coming to a realization, “When we got together, you were upset that Shiro wasn’t happy for you, or seemed to react at all.”

“I’m not a child,” Keith spat at his boyfriend, “I’m not gonna whine because I’m not getting enough attention.”

“Keith, it’s important to be honest, and—“

“ALRIGHT!” Keith yelled, “I don’t—I’m just—I’m trying here,” He said, frustrated. 

Shiro was the one to speak up, “Keith, if I did something…I’m sorry—“

“It’s what you don’t do,” Keith said, “It’s…dammit, I’ve been trying to be understanding, I’ve been trying to…I don’t know. I know what you went through was horrible, I’ve even gotten a taste of it myself. But ever since…it’s like you have me at arm’s length. You’re so…so SET on being this great Commander. You act like the whole universe is on your shoulders alone.”

“I’m the Black Paladin, I’m the leader—“

“Of Voltron, yeah,” Keith said, “But there are FIVE Paladins. SEVEN of us on the team, not counting the Balmerans, Arusians, and everyone else that’s a part of the alliance,” He grumbled, “Would it KILL you to take a few minutes to be my friend again?”

Shiro was quiet. “I’m sorry,” He says over the comm. “I didn’t realize…I’m sorry.”

Keith felt guilty. “It’s…it’s not your fault, I didn’t mean…you’ve been trying so hard, I get it.” He swallowed, “I just…we have each other’s backs, right?”

Shiro smiled over the visual screen, “Right.” He took a deep breath, “You have my back in this fight?”

Keith smirked back, “You know I do.”

“All riiiight!” Hunk said, “Let’s form Voltron!” 

“YEAH!” Lance and Pidge shouted. 

And with a great deal of whirring, roaring, and lights, 5 friends formed the most powerful weapon in the universe.

Voltron.

 

After the battle, Shiro and Keith found each other, intercepting one another between Black and Red hangars.

There was a moment, a small moment, where nearly everything they had worked through just now might have fallen apart. They stood opposite from one another, quiet, awkward, just as they had when Shiro had walked in on Keith and Lance. 

Then, Shiro pulled Keith into a tight hug. Keith was stiff in his arms, but slowly, ever so slowly, wrapped his own arms around Shiro’s middle. 

Shiro rested his head on top of Keith’s. “I’ve missed having you as my friend, too,” Shiro said.

Keith squeezed Shiro again. He sniffed, blinking his eyes into Shiro’s chest until his tears went away. Finally, Shiro pulled away, “So…” Shiro said, “You…wanna do some sparring? Just for fun, not training.”

Keith laughed, sniffing more and getting his face under control, “Ahh, you couldn’t keep up with me, old man.”

Shiro gaped, fake offended, “Excuse you,” He said, “Experience trumps freaky alien strength any day.”

“Ohhh,” Keith said, smirking wickedly, “Now I remember, you LIKE getting thrown around.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

“Allura?” Keith said, wiggling his eyebrows. Shiro blushed but didn’t respond, “I gotta say, I feel like I should have known you’d go for the girls that can kick your ass, but still—“

“Alright, alright,” Shiro said, barely containing a smirk as he started walking, Keith chuckling and stepping beside him. “Now, that’s enough of that.”

“Oh, come on,” Keith said, still smiling, “Out of the two of us, which one is in a committed relationship?”

“Ahh,” Shiro said, “That’s true. Where should I start? Should I forget her name? Insult her at every opportunity?” 

Keith grumbled, “Watch it, Shirogane.”

“Oh, I know,” Shiro said, now the one smirking as he picked up speed, “Maybe when she’s injured I’ll desperately cradle her in my arms and call it a bonding moment!”

“That’s it!” Keith said, vengeance in his eyes as he began his chase after Shiro. Shiro quickly started running down the hallway cackling.

“Help! Help!” He cried, “The Galra are after me!” 

“You’re damn right they are!” Keith said, taking a running jump and tackling Shiro to the ground. 

Laughing and grumbling at each other, they wrestled on the ground, rolling around until Shiro had Keith trapped in a headlock with his metal arm. 

Around the corner, neither of them noticed Allura and Lance, smiling at the pair acting like children. “Should we stop them?” Lance asked quietly.

“Oh, give them a few minutes,” Allura said, “They’re having fun.” On the ground, Keith’s Galran form popped up, and he sunk his teeth into Shiro’s metal arm. “Okay, MAYBE we should break them up. In a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnnd that's it for this one! I think I WILL get out a Hunk and Lance companion piece. Before Season 2 I doubt I'll get past canon stuff, so, we'll see how I integrate everything.


	15. Crack Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude I just love these 2 OC's that I made randomly and couldn't think of a way to bring them into the ending of the story so here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just accept this as the crack it is and not a legit chapter

Crack Epilogue:

The Commander cried. The Empire considered him to be ‘obsessed’ with vengeance, and took away his ship, and transferred his underlings. He just missed the—

“Doctor?” He looked up in amazement, “You’re alive?”

The Doctor smiled at the Commander, “Yes, I am! And I came back to you!”

The Commander grinned widely, “But how? I thought you died when the Hybrid escaped!”

“The Black Paladin missed my important organs!” He said. “But I was nearly dead. Which is slightly alive. And I went on a magical journey where—“

“Oh shut up!” The Commander shouted, grabbing him, “I’m just so happy you’re here!” 

And with that, they kissed and lived happily ever after.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! My tumblr is http://dork-empress.tumblr.com/


End file.
